


Time Would Tell

by Seblainer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: All she knew was that time would tell if she was strong enough to be the woman he needed her to be.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore





	Time Would Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Time Would Tell  
Characters: Sam and Jess  
Pairing: Sam/Jess  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: All she knew was that time would tell if she was strong enough to be the woman he needed her to be.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews. This is written for the daily word prompt on the fb group Fanfiction Review Train.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, Sam, Jess, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 137 words without title and ending.

Word: Horrified

*Time Would Tell*

Jess could only stand there, horrified at the sight of Sam with blood dripping from his nose and down his chin.

She had been ripped out of Heaven for this? Jess knew everything that Sam had been up to since she had died.

She had been watching him from Heaven hoping that he would get clean soon and leave the demon blood behind.

Now as they faced each other, it took everything in her to not turn away from Sam in disgust.

Sure, Jess still loved him, but it wasn't the same. Sam wasn't the same anymore, and she didn't know if she was okay with that.

All she knew was that time would tell if she was strong enough to be the woman he needed her to be. Come Hell or high water, Jess at least planned to try.

The end.


End file.
